


Patron to the Stars

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Childhood, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horace Slughorn has his niche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patron to the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP 100 community on LJ. Prompt: _Star_

Horace was a fat, graceless child who plastered his walls with Quidditch pennants and posters of matinée stage idols. He could not ride a broom to save his life. He couldn't sing, and he couldn't dance.

Now, as a man, those posters have become photographs, signed and smiling. The idols of the day send him Christmas cards and birthday gifts and thank him in their memoirs. He's polished a thousand gemstones out of the rough and hung them up in the sky for all to admire.

Being a star, that's a child's dream. It's making them that takes true genius.


End file.
